Bleeding Hearts
by Rone M. Daen
Summary: Its an Alternate Universe fic with my own character and the Demon Diary gang. . . When they were children, Fenear and Raenef V watched as both parents died to heart break. So at a tender age, they cast a spell on each other.
1. Default Chapter

**Bleeding Hearts**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own Fenear and this plot. So **NO** stealing! Peps, this means plagiarizing. Man, I do wish I owned Eclipse though.

A/N: I had this idea as soon as I got the last manga for Demon Diary. I just put it away, until I had the general plot in my head. Oh and by the way from time to time, I will have a narrator. My narrator is a third person p.o.v. who knows everything and knows what people are thinking. He's like a god in that respect. The rest of the story might be in first person.

_They stood hand in hand as the blue glow faded from them. Both had tears in their eyes as they hugged one another. The memory faded as years went by almost forgotten until one fateful day, it happened. For the first time, the sister was running away from her brother. Instead of a good natured game, it was a _

Narrator:

"Gasping for air, Fenear ran down an alley way, and unconsciously hid her aurora. Her power is equal to that of her own brother's power. The only difference what that he had developed his and knew how to activate it. Raenef had gone to an all-boy's-school, which specialized in demonic/god teaching as well as classic education. Fenear was not completely aware of her power and did things subconsciously."

Narrator: pops out with a pointing stick and chalk board. "It is known that some types of power can be passed down from generation to generation. For example, demonic power is passed from one person to a successor after one's death. Some times the information to tap into power is also passed down, and just needs to be re-taught. If a person has the knowledge, it only needs to be said/done once for the person to remember it."

Fenear's P.O.V.

I could feel my brother's 'power spike' come closer, as I hid behind a dumpster in the alley way. I hugged the wall, hoping he wouldn't come anywhere near my hiding place, but I was wrong. I watched as he stopped and turned to look in the alley. I felt my heart speed up when I heard him chuckle and growl "you will die and I shall be whole once more". I looked between the wall and the dumpster, where it was pulled away from the wall. I saw him mumble under his breath as he looked in my direction. I looked around my hiding spot and watched in awe as electricity sparkled around me. I started to panic as the electricity sparkled purple and shot toward me. It surrounded me and I was encased in it. I could even feel it going through my body as I was lifted into the air. I still couldn't understand what he was saying, but I started to drift toward his direction. I was totally helpless, I couldn't even scream.

Everything started to glow red. I soon corrected myself as I looked down and saw that I was the one glowing red. Raenef's body glows a sickly green as it rose into the air. Wind started to pick up and threw my hair against my face. I wanted to scratch my face where my hair hit it. I couldn't move though, no matter how much I struggled. His mumbling grew louder as he stared at me and our bodies came closer. My own brother was going to kill me for my power and I couldn't do anything about it. My head started to get kind of heavy, and I felt my head start to drupe.

I could feel my power forcefully being pulled out of my body. Although I don't have very much knowledge about my power, I do know that if my power leaves my body I die. The pain was intense and I let out a silent scream.

Pain ripped through my tired body and I felt myself jolt awake. I was completely covered in sweat and I was twisted in my covers. I suddenly felt my brother's power spike, and almost missed the deadly gleam of a knife. I almost dodge it. If I hadn't moved a little, there's no doubt my brother would have plunged it straight into my heart. I was numb at first, when the knife went through my shoulder and pinned me to the bed. Soon I could feel the pain and knew there was a binding spell on it. The pain became unbearable and I clawed at it. By then I was screaming as the binding spell came into full effect. My hands were bleeding as well as my shoulder.

Raenef crawled onto the bed and got to his feet. He stood over my body as he used one foot to pin my hand to the bed, and then he did the same thing with his other foot. I looked into his eyes, and noticed the gleam of cold satisfaction at getting this far.

I could feel something flickering in the back of my mind, and I lost control of my mind. I suddenly found myself remembering this kind of ritual.

The initiator of the ritual must stab his victim with a special type of knife, while he or she is in a lower position than he himself is in. It symbolizes the person is weak in some way, and does not deserve his or her power. The person taking the power stays in a higher position to show he or she is receiving the power. But there were three ways of changing the ritual.

I could still hear my brother mumbling the incantation required for the ritual. He began to raise his hands; I knew he was a little over halfway over with the ritual. The binding spell completely activated which paralyzed me.

My mind clouded over and I blinked only to find myself in a strange room, with the knife still pinning me down. I felt something shift besides me and an arm flop onto my waist. A leg was thrown over mine, as the person got into a comfortable position. I could tell it was a guy as he pulled me closer to his side and I feel the knife shift in my shoulder, which caused me to cry out in pain.

I knew the exact moment the guy awoke, since he was pressed up against me. I felt his body stiffen as he realized he was holding someone to him. The knife itself still contained the binding spell that held me paralyzed, so I couldn't move when he did something totally unexpected. I felt his body shift and his 'power spike' increase. I felt my body fly off his bed from the force of his attack. I saw the dresser before I hit it. The mirror on top of hit fell on top of me and broke into shards.

I could hear the guys feet connect with twin 'thunks' and I blacked out.

To Be Continued …

A/N: Hi peeps! Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Hearts**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, but I do own Fenear and this plot. So **NO** stealing! Peeps, this means plagiarizing. Man, I do wish I owned Eclipse though.

P.O.V. Change

The young man slid out of bed, rubbed his eyes and looked at the damage his midnight visitor managed to make him cause. He cursed silently as he noticed the person wasn't moving. He looked closer and started forward only to cry out when a sliver of glass slit his foot open. He gingerly pulled it out, and chanted a spell to heal the wound.

He quickly mumbled another spell and the glass lifted into the air and became one solid piece. The wood frame drifted back onto his dresser, where the glass reattached itself.

Luckily the young man had left his curtains open. The moon was bright as it cast his shadows against the wall. He lifted his foot up to see the damage. The young man lowered it as he remembered the person spiraled on his floor. Sighing he pulled his long black hair into a braid and left it without a hair tie. He looked closely at what he would call a girl. He slipped on a neutral looking face, thinking it a simple prank. He saw the gleam of the tip of a knife protruding from the girls left shoulder. He instantly knew it wasn't a prank. Her right side lay flat on the floor and she faced away from him.

He pulled the girl carefully into his arms, when he heard her mumbling under her breath. He could barely make out the chant and quickly figured out she was unraveling the binding spell. He checked out the knife's aurora and found that the binding spell was on the knife itself. He helped her along, by chanting with her. At the completion of their chant he took the knife straight out of her shoulder, and she sighed. The knife itself disappeared. She was breathing normally, and she even shifted in his arms. Her pajamas, he noticed, was covered in blood.

Sighing at his luck, he shuffled the girl in his arms. He sat her down on his bed and went to his bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth he ran it under water. He didn't know what to make of the situation, other than she obviously had demonic power, and that he needed to clean the blood off of her. She couldn't go anywhere since she was unconscious. And if that's true, how did she get into his apartment with a knife in her shoulder?

He opened her shirt, and wasn't surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. He cleaned the blood of as best as he could and dressed her in one of his own shirts which came just above her knee. Since he didn't have a couch, he figured they'd have to share his bed.

Fenear's P.O.V.

Around 7:30 a.m. . . .

I slowly woke up. I felt kind of foggy, everything was kind of blurred. I was wrapped in something warm and rather hard. I snuggled in closer when it kind of hit me that this didn't feel like my room, or my bed. The aura of the room felt different then my room. I stiffened and I tried to look around only to be blocked by a body. I couldn't believe myself. My leg was hooked over this person's hip and my arm rested there as well. My face rested right under his chin and I pulled my head away just to see who this person was.

I could feel my jaw drop open. It was a really cute guy. No scratch that . . . a HOT man. HELL, he is definitely not a boy, but an actual **man**. This guy could have been a model. Pale healthy skin, black hair, he obviously was built. His arm was around my shoulders and I could feel his leg on mine. He shifted slightly and I didn't know it was possible, but he pulled me closer. He even kissed the top of my head. I moved my leg from around his hip. I could feel his leg in between mine. I had to get out of here, this guy was waking up. I pulled away and unhooked his arm from around my shoulders. I slid out of bed and noticed I was in a different shirt than what I was wearing last night. Looking around I saw a pair of pants, belt and a shirt identical to the one I was wearing. They were already lying out on a chair. I grabbed the pair of pants and the belt.

I found a desk and shuffled through it looking for a sign as to where I was. I dumped everything close to the front door to do a quick search. I heard the guy tossing and turning in his bed, so I went to go check on him.

He was still asleep, but his arms were flung out and searching for something. I grabbed the pillow I had slept on and put it into one of his roaming hands. His other hand latched on to my wrist and yanked. I lost my balance and fell into him. The pillow was between me and him. He inhaled the smell of the pillow and let go of me. I got off just as he pulled to pillow closer to him and curled into a ball with it. -Phew- He settled down.

I couldn't waist any more time, so I rushed to where I had set the pants down. The pants were really long; I decided I could fold them. I heard rustlings in the other room. I guess the guy in the other room was starting to wake up. I slipped the pants on as well as the belt. I practically ran out the door and in my haste I forgot to 'borrow' socks. I wouldn't even have bothered to try borrowing shoes. I tried to get out so fast I forgot to close the door quietly and it slammed closed.

P.O.V. Change

At the sound of the door slamming shut, the man sat strait up in bed still clutching the pillow to his chest. During the night, his hair had fallen completely loose and was completely disheveled. His eyes were lustfully glazed over and he was confused as to where he was. He blinked away the lustful dream reluctantly. He snapped completely awake once he remembered what had happened that night.

The object of his dreams was no longer in his arms. Looking down he realized he was hugging the pillow she had slept on instead of the girl herself. Trusting the pillow away he stood up and looked around the apartment for her. He noticed she was gone and so was his school uniform. His front door was also unlocked.

He walked back into his room to look at the time, when he noted the aura of his room had changed from a forest green to a dark blue-grey. He looked on in disbelief. It meant that she was demonic and her power was far greater than his power. Their two auras had combined to mean they were . . . So far this had never happened to him. Stunned he sat quickly on the bed. Now he had to find her. This usually only happened once in a demons lifetime. There was a major problem though. . . He didn't know who she was, or where she went. First thing was first, a shower and then off to school.

P.O.V. Change

Fenear made her way four streets down before she even considered herself a good distance away(considering the night she had as well as morning I couldn't blame her either). She saw a quaint little dinner nestled in between two nicely kept buildings and immediately walked inside. The dinner itself held an aura that sported a nice healthy rose color, which just seemed to beckon her 'welcome'. She walked past a slimly built waitress with a welcoming smile. Fen made it to the bathroom and tucked in the shirt. She ran her fingers through her hair. The poor girl looked at herself in a mirror and noticed the shirt she had slept in and the pants she had stolen looked ridiculously baggy on her.

She walked out of the girls' bathroom, and sat down at a table near a window. The waitress that Fenear walked by, came over to take her order. The waitress took one look at Fenear and gasped out loud.

"You spent the night with _him_ didn't you?"

Fen just looked at the waitress with a puzzled face and quietly asked "who?"

"The Guy" The waitress continued on "he's gorgeous with long, long, black hair unlike almost anyone here. And he is the only male on the earth with maroon eyes. He has a healthy pale complexion and looks like a model." She left off with a little dreamy sigh at the end.

"Well I don't know about the eye color, but the rest sounds about right. And no it's not what you think."

"My name is Leeche and if you want someone to talk to, I have two ears." She just had to continue on. "From what I've seen of the girls that come in here, you're the only one who came in with his clothes on after spending the night with him." They all had his aura when they walk in." With that said, Leeche turned around and missed Fenear's blush.

The weary girl was startled when Leeche set a plate of food in front of her. Mumbling thanks to the waitress, she began to eat. She barely got the third mouthful of hash browns in before she remembered she didn't have any money. And when Leeche walked by Fen told her so.

Leeche shrugged it off "It's on the house."

Fenear sputtered "I-I can't just **not** pay for it?"

Leeche laughed "My friend, Chris, knows about demon" she got an evil look on her face and wiggled her eyebrows, "needs,' you must be hungry with all that . . . vigorous exercise". She chuckled as she walked away.

Fenear turned as red as a tomato. She practically inhaled her food once Leeche left. She was almost done when Leeche came back holding a folded sheet of paper.

"This is for you by the way. This came by yesterday and I was told to keep a watch out for you. Here is Meruhesae's number. She is the best person to go to for help.

Fenear walked straight out of the restaurant to a payphone and dialed the number. The phone didn't even ring a feminine voice started talking.

"I've been waiting all day. I know only some of your problems. I do know of you brother Raenef V. You will come to Duninda S. School tomorrow. School starts at 8:15 in the morning. I know you have a uniform, but you will need more. I will activate a voice changing spell which will activate the moment you get within 25ft of the brick wall on the school grounds."

Fenear nearly hung up when Meruhesae's voice spoke up again. "Go to Villas two streets down from where you are at. Go straight to the main office, they are waiting for you. Borrow a pair of shoes and socks from Leeche and tell her thanks."

She did exactly as Meruhesae said and she was soon snuggled into her own bed in her new apartment. She was getting a new life starting all over again.

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
